


In Between The Sheets

by wicked17writer



Series: Bed Surfing Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked17writer/pseuds/wicked17writer
Summary: Unseen scenes from the Bed Surfing Series.Basically, either 'Slice of Life' or 'Slice of Smut'.Each chapter is a different pairing.Chapter title with * tells you it's explicit chapter.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis/Stephen Strange, Darcy Lewis/Tony Stark
Series: Bed Surfing Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757632
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Pepper/Darcy/Tony*

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper/Darcy/Tony 
> 
> Set before/in Chapter 24 of Bed Surfing Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference all chapters in the series that are smutty will have a * in the chapter title and summary. The rest will be slice of life pieces that usually end in implied smut.

Chapter 1 – Pepper/Darcy/Tony

It wasn’t long after Darcy had entered into a polyamorous relationship with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts while simultaneously long distance dating Stephen Strange, that she realized she’d hit the awesome sex partner gold mine. And thusly her first time with the power couple was a memorable one. 

They were on their way back to Stark Tower after attending a fundraising dinner for charity for orphan kids or something. Or maybe it was to fund a hospital? She wasn’t sure. The point was all three of them were dressed to impress. 

Tony looked handsome in a cool grey suit accented with Iron Man colors and because he was child, he was rocking one of the armors gauntlets on his right hand. She suspected he wore it so when he took pictures with the kiddies he wouldn’t just be representing Tony Stark, but Iron Man….also he liked to show off. Especially for a worthy cause.

Pepper was wearing a short dress under a smart looking tweed blazer. And truthfully she would have looked kind of boring if not for the miles of legs on display, but her conservative look was due to her having to work the event rather than just enjoy it. Pepper being busy ‘networking’ and introducing the charity organizers to her Stark Industries contacts (aka potential donors) is actually what led to Darcy’s role as Tony’s arm candy for the night. 

The press didn’t know who she was beyond being Pepper and Tony’s ‘friend’, but somehow the pair had coaxed her into getting dolled up and walking the press line at Tony’s side. She’d let Pepper dress up in a sexy green dress with peach accents that screamed old Hollywood and she’d spent the bulk of the night smiling at strangers and laughing at Tony’s mocking jokes of their fellow charity attendees. 

It had been a nice date. The food had been really good. They got to enjoy some famous person singing a couple songs. And Pepper who she barely saw all night, got a lot accomplished, business wise. However, they were all three very happy when the night came to a close and it was time to pile into the back of a limo and head home.

“Hey.” Tony said softly. She was pressed up against him with her tired head pillowed on his shoulder. Pepper was no her other side tapping on her phone sending out a few last minute emails before she promised to put the device away until the next afternoon. 

“Hey yourself.” She replied. Tony put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. His eyes were filled with warmth as he bent his head and gave her a kiss. It was a tender kiss and briefer than she would have liked.

As their lips parted Tony tapped her on the nose playfully. “Don’t go getting sleep on us now. It’s only 9 and I expect you to put out after all the effort I’ve made to be on my best behavior tonight.”

“Tony.” Pepper said warningly, not even looking up from her phone.

They’d all discussed having sex that night over breakfast. She wasn’t unaware of what awaited the three of them once they got to the penthouse. Still, Tony’s wording…

The man held up his hands as if under arrest. “Not that I believe the sexist practice of men ‘deserving’ sex after they spend five thousand dollars on a woman’s meal.” Darcy appreciated how he put the word ‘deserving’ in air quotes, but she about choked on her tongue when she heard how much money he had spent on her plate at the charity event.

“Five thousand…?” Her voice trailed off.

Tony laughed at her reaction. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“It was for a good cause.” Pepper interjected. “And you were helping us out by keeping Tony occupied. When he’s bored he tends to tinker or cause a scene.” 

Tony pointed at Pepper. “Yep, and Pep wanted the night to only be about the charity. So Darce, don’t get a big head or anything. We’re not going to be spending thousands of dollars on you for every date we’ve previously agreed will end in sexual intercourse.” He paused to grin at her mischievously. “Unless, you know, you let me. Pepper said presents weren’t the way to your hearth though.” 

“No.” Darcy she agreed with a small smile.

“I told you.” Pepper gloated in a lilting voice. 

Tony pouted a bit grumbling, “It could be argued that dating a handsome billionaire is wasted on you two.” Pepper laughed at the tone of his voice, but Darcy found his adorableness very sexy. 

Reaching out she took his hand and put it on her velvet covered thigh. “Better start taking advantage of this golden opportunity. Shouldn’t I?” She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to her for a heated kiss.

Tony’s hands began to wander and when he cupped her breasts he let out a groan. Their kiss turned passionate, he grabbed her leg and pulled it over his own. The high slit of her dress allowed him to run his hand over her smooth skin from ankle to thigh. When his fingers dipped underneath the fabric of her dress until he reached her hip, he grabbed the string of her underwear with one finger and plucked it like a guitar string. When the fabric snapped at her skin she let out a groan of her own. 

Hot breath on her neck preceded Peppers involvement. The tall lithe woman let her slim and dainty hand run the length of exposed skin on her leg before trailing her fingertips up and down Darcy’s arm making her shiver. The action made her clutch at Tony’s shoulders tighter. In a sultry tone Pepper whispered, “And here I thought you two would make it back to the Tower before becoming too distracting.”

Darcy preened a little at the knowledge that she and Tony making out was enough to make Pepper put her phone down early. Turning her head away from Tony’s lips she met Pepper’s and gave the woman a sweet and sensual kiss. She could feel Tony’s facial hair scratching at her skin as he dived face first at her chest, kissing his way up from her cleavage to her collar bone, before settling in to suck and bite at her neck. 

He kept snapping at her underwear and every time the fabric snapped back into place she let out a throaty squeak of surprise. Pepper kept her lips busy though. And her hands took to her breasts, fondling Darcy’s ample chest over the delicate silk cups of her bodice. 

By the time they made back to Stark Towers Tony and Pepper both had dark red smudges around their mouths from Darcy’s kisses. Tony’s tie was gone and the first couple buttons of his dress shirt were undone, but besides that the trio managed to control themselves. However when they made it to the private elevator that lead to the penthouse neither of her new lovers seemed to see any reason to hold back any longer. 

Tony kissed her brains out as he backed her up against the back wall of the elevator. His hands were sliding up and down her body, groping and squeezing before moving to a new destination as if he didn’t know which part of her he wanted to touch more. As she and Tony kissed, Darcy’s eyes remained open and trained on the woman standing just over his shoulder. 

Making intense eye contact, Pepper slowly unbuttoned her conservative blazer and let it fall to the floor. Darcy inhaled sharply as she finally got a good look at the cocktail dress Pepper had wearing under her boring jacket all night. It was skin tight and made of many strips of woven together metallic fabric, the design was very provocative with lots of skin on display. Her eyes went straight to Pepper’s left breast where a sliver of under-boob could be seen. 

Pushing Tony off her slightly she said to Pepper, “I can’t believe you’ve been wearing that dress and looking so hot all night and I didn’t even know it.” 

Tony chuckled as he once again pressed his face into her neck sucking, no doubt, multiple hickeys into her skin. Pepper ran her hands down her own body, sensually touching the revealing bodice of her dress. “You like it?” 

The elevator dinged as they reached the top floor. “You look like a classy and expensive…” Words failed her. “I don’t even know. But you look fucking hot Pep. Like…really hot.” 

Pepper extended her hand and Darcy took it letting the woman pull her away from Tony and off the elevator. Behind them, Tony stopped to scoop up Pepper’s discarded jacket only to throw it on the floor with his own as they entered their suit. “I helped her pick it out.” He bragged as he began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt’s buttons. 

“You did not.” Pepper warmly disagreed. She led Darcy over to the couch and pushed her to sit down. “You wait here.” 

Feeling in awe to the power and confidence Pepper projected, she just nodded following the woman as she walked over to the kitchen. Once out of sight her eyes were drawn back to Tony who was now shirtless. He held up his armored hand asking, “On or off.” 

“Off!” She shouted with a laugh. “I don’t want you to accidently repulsor blast my boob! …ya boob.” 

She watched as Tony took of the armored gauntlet and carefully set it down on the coffee table. When he grinned at her wolfishly she internally braced for him to throw himself onto her or something, but just as he was about to lunge forward, Pepper returned and let out a taunting , ‘ah, ah, ah.’

She had a couple of bottles of water in her hands and tossed one to Tony then her. “We should all drink some water before….” Pepper’s eyes were a light with naughty promises; Darcy was mesmerized as the woman uncapped her own bottle and drank from it deeply. 

Darcy and Tony followed her direction, as doing what Pepper said was often the best course of action in any situation, but especially in this instance. She and Tony had drunk at least two bottles of expensive champagne by themselves with their dinner. Hydrating before engaging in their first sexy threesome sounded like a very reasonable thing to do. 

She managed to chug half the bottle before she couldn’t take any more. As she recapped her plastic bottle her eyes widened with respect as Tony drank the entirety of his own. With a satisfied ‘Ahh’ he pulled the plastic away from his lips and threw the empty bottle towards the kitchen. It clattered to the floor and he didn’t seem to care. “Okay. Now the fun part.” 

He did jump on her, but he was careful to keep from actually hurting her. Laughter burst out of her as he pressed noisy and wet kisses on her face. One of the most attractive things about Tony, to her, was his playfulness. She gripped the naked skin of his shoulders pulling him closer even as she turned her face away in a half hearted attempt to evade his messy kisses. “Stop!” She called out with a laugh, “I feel like I’m being attacked by a dog.” 

When he actually licked her cheek in response she screamed with laughter. His hands went to her sides and he began tickling her making her laugh even more. 

And then Pepper poured out her half empty bottle onto Tony’s naked back. This made him jerk and jump off of her. “Pep!”

Pepper smiled not looking the least bit sorry. “Go to the bedroom and wait for us?” 

Tony pouted. “What? Why?!” 

Pepper leaned in and cupped her hands around Tony’s ear, whispering something to him that made a slow sleazy smile appear on his face. As Pepper whispered her hand glided down his chest and landed on his belt. With nimble fingers she began unbuckling, Tony turned and caught her lips in a sensual and loving kiss. Before it could escalate any further, Pepper pushed him away from her. 

Tony nodded, sending Darcy a heated look before he pulled the belt free from his pants. Walking backwards towards the bedroom he folded the accessory and then gave it slack before pulling it taut once again. There was anticipation in his eyes and a secret on his lips and Darcy was dying to know what Pepper had told him. 

Just as she opened her mouth to ask what Pepper had said, the woman once again extended her hand for Darcy to take. “Come with me?” 

“I thought the plan was we all come together?” Darcy joked making Pepper chuckle. The woman drew her into her arms and gave her a brief kiss. 

“Soon.” She promised.  
.  
.  
.  
Pepper led her into one of the extra guest rooms. “I got you something for tonight.” The lights automatically dimmed to life. There were some item’s laid out on the perfectly made bed. A corset, a pair of matching panties, and a thin robe. “I was hoping you would wear this for me and Tony?” 

Darcy swallowed thickly; she was not opposed to the idea at all. 

In fact the idea of Pepper shopping specifically for _her_ , for this moment, their first night together… it warmed her body from head to toe. Not only was Pepper the one who chose her dress for the charity event, but also now she bought her these special sexy time clothes? There was an excited flutter in her belly at the thought of CEO and well dressed badass Pepper Potts taking time out of her busy and important schedule to look up dirty lingerie. 

The thought of Pepper searching for just the right garment made her feel special. The thought of Pepper debating over what she would like made her feel important. The thought of Pepper picturing her wearing this made her feel excited. Knowing Pepper had laid out the items on the bed herself, knowing Pepper had to be anticipating the big reveal, this moment. Their first night together with Tony….

There was a certain power in commandeering the woman’s thoughts and attention that left Darcy feeling giddy. Back before she became aware of Tony and Pepper’s sexual desire for her, she had felt privileged for their friendship. And now, being invited into their bed? She felt a little nervous, but mostly she felt special and extremely turned on. “I--” A hand at the back of her dress began to pull the zipper down and her words faltered. 

Pepper pressed a kiss into her shoulder. Instinctually, Darcy tilted her head in the other direction giving the woman more room. “I picked out this dress because I knew it would highlight your assets to their fullest potential.” 

Pepper’s voice was a silky seduction as she helped her step out of the expensive gown. “You look gorgeous as is of course.” She waved her hand at Darcy’s body, gesturing to her tiny panties and boob sticker bra. “But I thought in this…you would look gorgeous in this.” 

Pepper picked up the corset from the bed and moved to hold it up to Darcy’s body as if visualizing it on. The corset was a dark peach color and had black velvet stripes along the torso. It was very pretty and not something she would have chosen for herself, just from looking at it she could tell it was expensive and well made. Pepper cupped her cheek briefly, “You deserve the best.” 

The other woman threw the corset behind her back onto the bed and moved forward into Darcy’s personal space and she in turn welcomed the intrusion. Pepper’s hands did a quick slide up from her hips her breasts. Cupping her gently she weighed the heavy mounds in her hands. “Will you wear it? You don’t have to--” 

“I want to.” She insisted in a husky voice. Pepper’s eyes lifted from her chest and met hers. “I want to wear it for you.” 

Pepper dropped her breasts and wrapped her arms around Darcy’s waist, pulling her in close as their lips met in a heated kiss.  
.  
.  
.  
The process of dressing Darcy up in the sexy lingerie involved first removing and then wiping her breasts down of the leftover sticky bra residue. Then there was the ungraceful and hurried act of switching her panties. And finally, Pepper helped her into the corset. And by helped, she meant laced her in so tight that Darcy felt like she was wearing a full body hug. 

When Pepper led her over to a full length mirror she couldn’t help but be impressed with the results. Her breasts looked huge and practically spilled out the top of the corset. And her waist looked super tiny in comparison to the flare of her hips and buxomness. 

As Pepper helped her into the robe and pulled a tube of lipstick out of…somewhere, she said, “There. Just a few finishing touches.” She pinched Darcy’s cheeks reddening them and smiled at her handiwork. “Perfect.” 

Darting forward Pepper pecked her on the lips. “Okay, I think we’ve built up the anticipation enough. Go find Tony and show off our hard work.” 

Darcy was confused. “What do you mean go find Tony? Aren’t you--?”

There was a twinkle of mischief in Pepper’s eyes as she responded, “I’ve got one more surprise, but this one is for you _and_ Tony.” 

Slipping an arm around Darcy’s tiny waist, she directed her to the door. “You two just go ahead and get started without me and I’ll be along in a few minutes.” She then pinched Darcy’s butt before patting it encouraging her to step outside the door. 

“Promise.” Pepper said as she shut the door on Darcy’s bemused expression.  
.  
.  
.  
Darcy knew the way to Pepper and Tony’s bedroom well, but before entering she paused. Fluffing her hair and pulling the corset up a bit, she debated opening the door and striking a dramatic pose. Her hand was on the doorknob when it flew open. 

Tony was butt naked on the other side. “Finally!” He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to his chest, when she was within kissing distance he laid one on her that left her head spinning. 

“I was afraid you two were ditching me.” He mumbled against her lips as he walked backwards pulling her along with him. When the back of his knees hit the bed he sat down and encouraged her to climb on board but she shook her head and pulled back from the kiss with an exasperated smile.

“Tony!” She chastised.

“What?” His eyes were locked on her face, probably trying to read her expression as to why she was stopping.

She took a step back and pouted exaggeratedly. “You didn’t even --.” Curling her hand she brushed the backs of her fingers down the swell of her breast, waist, and hips. “Pep and I did all this work, and you’re not going to say anything?” She turned on her heel, giving him her back she let the robe fall down revealing a naked shoulder. “Did you even notice what I’m wearing?” 

Turning to face him once again she let the robe fall into a puddle on the floor. “Well?” 

She watched as Tony’s eyes looked her up and down. And then up and down again before settling at her chest. 

“I noticed.” He said in a dazed tone. She have expected him to make grabby hands for her, but he seemed to shake himself out of the act of just ogling her boobs. At the same time they let out a little chuckle. Then, Tony held out his hand to her invitingly. She took it allowing him to pull her towards him again. This time when he encouraged her to straddle him on the bed, she did so without hesitation. 

Soft and covered in sand from the beach, her previous glimpse of ‘little Tony’ had not been this stimulating nor intentional. Now though, his penis was hard and erect bobbing up between their bodies enticingly. She wondered if he wanted her to rub it with her crotch or something equally hip thrust-y. For all that they knew and liked about each other, the whole sex thing was uncharted territory. She debated what to do next and silently begged Pepper to hurry up so she could tell them what to do. 

His hands began to grope and glide all over her body, once again making her think he didn’t know where he wanted to start. Her hands were equally unsure. With one hand she reached out and touched the scarring left behind by the removal of the arc reactor which had previously been embedded in his chest. Tony’s hand on her hip tensed. 

Their eyes met.

“You sure you want to do this?” He asked her in a soft voice. She knew that if she said ‘no’ he would get dressed, smooth things over with Pepper for her, and go back to treating her like a really good friend. She trusted him that much.

“Yes.” She said confidently. Their lips met softly, the kiss they shared in that moment was delicate and tender. There was real love between the three of them and for her, having sex with Tony and Pepper was about expressing what she felt for him in the most pleasurable way. She had no doubts about wanting to be with them, she was just a little unsure of the logistics. 

“I want you Tony.” She assured him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let one of her hands thread into his hair as the kiss turned more passionate. 

“I love you Darce,” Tony responded passionately, “you know that right?” His lips grew frenzied and Darcy felt heat pool in her belly. “Me and Pep both do.” 

“I love you too.” She answered his hunger in kind and the kiss grew frantic as they sought to reassure each other of their true desire and love for one another. 

Feeling more confident about the emotional side of thins emboldened her. Her hand was steady as it reached for his penis and she gripped his erection. Tony let out a moan and his hands made a slapping noise as he aggressively grasped at her fleshy behind. 

He squeezed her ass encouragingly but she didn’t move her hand at first. Gripping his dick she only moved her thumb letting the digit explore the velvety head of his penis. It was smooth and soft and felt a little like velvet. It was a little surprising. 

Despite entering into such a scandalous arrangement with multiple romantic partners, she hadn’t had a lot of experience in the bedroom. She pulled back from his lips breaking the kiss. 

He made a disgruntled noise and leaned forward, chasing another kiss. She pressed her forehead to his stopping him. Tony panted as he looked into her eyes; intensity built between them as she still gripped his erection loosely only moving her thumb. She circled around the tip of his penis then thumbed it before circling it again. 

“I’m nervous.” She confessed quietly, the corner of Tony’s lips pulled up in one corner. 

“You have nothing to be nervous about.” He told her, pulling his forehead away from her so they could look at each other normally. “I am literal putty in your hands.” 

Letting her hand drop she gripped the base of his erection and let her thumb gently run just under the head of his penis.

“Holy fuck.” Tony groaned out.

“That’s enough.” Pepper’s voice called out from the door way. She and Tony both turned to take in the sight of her. Gone was her skintight cocktail dress, in its place was an intricately tied rope…bathing suit? Lingerie? Darcy wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but it sure looked fucking awesome. 

Turned on by what she saw and not thinking clearly, Darcy squeezed Tony’s dick in her excitement. A bead of liquid leaked out from the tip and she let go of the appendage in surprise. 

“Ho—god.” Tony’s forehead dropped onto her shoulder. “I--.”

“You better not come before Darcy’s gets a ride Tony.” Pepper said in a stern tone of voice as she made her way across the room towards them. 

Tony fell back on the bed flat on his back with his hands up in the air. “I’m not touching her.” 

With a smirk Pepper reached out and pet Darcy’s hair. Tony had his eyes squeezed shut and looked like he was trying to stop himself from exploding. “You can touch her.” Pepper consoled, her own hand reached out and she cupped Darcy’s breast giving her a gentle grope. “I just don’t want you ruining all the fun too early.” 

Tony opened his eyes and took in the pair of them a worried expression took over his face; he glanced down at his dick which was laying across the crotch of Darcy’s panties still leaking liquid from the top. In a defeated tone he said, “I have Viagra if I need it.” 

Pepper made a ‘tisk, tisk, tisk’ sound. She pressed the whole of her front to Darcy’s back, directing her chin back to look at Tony, Pepper gently rested her chin on top of her head. Cupping Darcy’s breasts she sounded patronizing as she asked, “Do you think you’re going to need it Tony?” 

Tony swallowed thickly his eyes glued to her chest where Pepper was touching her. His voice was filled with doubt as shakily answered, “No.” 

Pepper dipped her hands inside her corset and pinched at her nipples forcing out a breathy noise of surprise from Darcy. Tony made a pained groaning noise and Darcy thought she felt his penis twitch against her. 

Smoothly Pepper removed her hands from Darcy’s chest and got a good grip on her arm. “C’mon sweetie, get up.”

She allowed Pepper to direct her back to her feet and watched with a bemused surprise as she slapped Tony on the thigh. “Move, up by the headboard Tony.” She ordered. Darcy stood dazed as Pepper walked to the bedside table and opened a drawer pulling out two silk scarves. Tony moved into position in the center of the bed, sitting up with his back against the headboard.

Pepper tapped at the bedpost, “Hand.” 

“What are you doing?” Darcy asked, her voice timid.

Pepper threw her a reassuring smile. “Just making sure Tony can take his time.” 

Tony held his hand up and allowed Pepper to tie his wrist to the head board. Pepper moved to where she was standing and offered her the other scarf. “If he can’t use his hands, he’ll last longer.” 

Darcy’s eyes drifted over to Tony. He looked…nervous. “You want to be tied up?” She asked for clarification. 

Tony opened his mouth to reply but Pepper answered quicker. “He likes it.” She put a gentle hand on the small of Darcy’s back and guided her to the other side of the bed. When they were in arms reach Tony put his hand up on the headboard in anticipation. “Of the course of our relationship,” Pepper explained as Darcy tied Tony up, “Tony and I have become more adventurous in the bedroom.” 

“Not too adventurous.” Tony said, maybe sensing her trembling hands. “We’re not into whips or paddles or--”

“Not that we’re not open to trying that kind of—stuff. If it’s something you’re curious about.” Pepper interjected.

Tony nodded agreeing, “Yeah, if you want—but this” he shook his tied hands demonstratively; “This is about, creating anticipation.”

“And patience.” Pepper added. Her hands were now touching Darcy’s arms comfortingly, up and down, up and down. Darcy leant back into Pepper’s body, allowing the taller woman to support her weight somewhat.

Tony, hand still tied to the bedpost, laced her hand with his before she could pull away. “And like Pep said, I don’t want to come too early and ruin our first time together.” He used his thumb to rubbing a soothing pattern into her hand. “I want this to be good for you.” 

“I want it to be good for all of us.” Darcy said in a small voice. Tony smiled at her and she felt Pepper press a kiss to her cheek. 

“And that’s why we love you.” The other woman whispered into her skin. 

“Can I touch him?” She asked, unsure if she would be denied. 

“Of course!” Tony all but shouted. Pepper’s hands on her ass encouraged her to climb back on the bed. She moved to straddle Tony again, this time leaving more of a gap between his genitalia and her own.

Pepper followed her on board and settled at Tony’s side. She gave her a gentle smile. “I hope you don’t find this too wild for your sexual tastes Darcy.” Pepper ran her hand through Tony’s hair affectionately. “You can untie him if you want.” 

Being nervous about her first threesome ever, her first time with Tony and Pepper ever and faced with this added…unexpected kink had her biting at her lower lip in thought. Tony and Pepper were both more experienced in the bedroom than she, she’d only been with two men previously, and she was never more conscious of the fact that the power couple was older than her and more successful. 

Her eyes flickered over to Pepper. “I want to do, what you want me to do to make you guys feel good.” 

Pepper’s warm expression faltered. “You don’t have to feel intimidated Darcy. You—if you want all this to stop now, we can.” 

She shook her head and-- she wished Tony could wrap his arms around her, she could see that he wanted too in his eyes. She reached out to put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, just needing to be touching him. “I don’t want to stop.” 

“Darcy.” Tony called her name. “Kiss me.” 

Feeling better with having some direction she eagerly leaned forward and kissed him. Sweetly and softly she let Tony’s lips on hers sooth her frazzled nerves. When they parted, his eyes flickered over to Pepper and he commanded. “Go kiss Pep.” 

She did. Pepper’s lips were somehow softer than Tony’s and she sighed into the intimate embrace. When they parted Pepper raised a questioning brow, “You like to be told what to do?” 

Darcy frowned. “I like knowing—I don’t want to screw this up. I don’t want to--”

“Darcy.” Pepper said coaxingly, “Tell us the truth. We can both tell something’s bothering you.” 

Taking a deep breath, Darcy confessed what was making her feel uncomfortable about the situation. “I don’t want you to think I’m bad in bed. I’m…I don’t want to disappoint you.” There was a long silence following this revelation. 

Then Tony made everything better.

“Hey Pep,” Tony said, gesturing to his tied wrist with his head, “How about we go one handed?” 

Pepper didn’t answer she just untied him. When Tony’s hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her body close enough to put them chest to chest, Darcy felt so much better. Their lips came together as if drawn by magnetism. Pepper snuggling up to Tony’s side and stroking her hair made her feel at ease. And when Darcy felt Pepper’s hand fall in between her body and Tony’s, unmistakably gripping and stoking his penis, she felt as if a burden had lifted. 

Quickly she pulled back to learn from the other woman’s technique. Her eyes were focused as she took in the speed and tight grip she used on him. Her eyes flickered up to take in his expression and found his eyes locked on her face. “Kiss me?” He requested breathily. 

She complied. Letting her hand fall on top of Pepper’s to feel how she manipulated Tony’s flesh, she kissed him and reminded herself to relax. She was among people who loved her and if their first time was awkward or whatever, they wouldn’t judge her. They would teach her. And they would try again. “I love you.” She whispered against Tony’s lips before pulling away and seeking out Pepper’s. 

Tony’s hand found her neck as the two women kissed. She shivered in delight as he let his thumb scrape the underside of her jaw as Pepper wrapped both her arms around Darcy’s waist pulling the flush, chest to chest, as one they rose up on their knees. 

Kissing Pepper felt like taking an advanced class version of one of her favorite subjects and just falling in love with that subject even more. Tony’s hand reached for her underwear again, and like in the limo he snapped the fabric against her skin making her jolt in surprise. When he did it again, he pulled it so hard it snapped in half and it dug into her skin harshly making her gasp out against Pepper’s mouth. 

“Tony!” Pepper scolded. “You know I wanted her to keep the outfit as a keepsake of our first time together.”

The sentimentality of that consideration made her go, “Aw Pep.” And then she was dragging the other woman’s mouth back to her own. 

“If all goes as planned,” Tony said sliding his hand over her naked ass, “She won’t need a crappy scrap of fabric to remember this night.” His clever fingers moved to her front and swiped over lower lips. Her arm struck out to grab his shoulder for balance as she widened her kneeling stance. 

“It wasn’t crap it was silk.” Pepper berated as she maneuvered Darcy backward until Tony’s chest pressed flush with her back. In a gentle voice, she said. “Darcy? Sweetie, why don’t you sit down and let us work on you for a while?” 

She could feel Tony adjusting his trapped penis between their bodies as she moved her legs to mirror his own. Pepper tugged on her legs, making her slouch a little then she smiled reassuringly. “You know, I experimented a little in college, but it’s been a while, so…” Pepper ran her hands up and down Darcy’s legs, “If I do something you don’t like, you just let me know. Okay sweetie?” 

Licking her lips in anticipation Darcy nodded. Tony pressed a kiss to her hair and his one free hand wrapped around her middle, holding her steady as Pepper laid on the bed between their spread legs. She was grateful for Tony’s arm when she felt the first touch of Pepper’s tongue on her soft folds.

“Holy shit.” She muttered under her breath. It was just a feather light touch, but the imagery of Pepper on her belly and lapping at her pussy, it did things for Darcy.

She barely noticed as Tony sneakily pulled her breasts out of the top of the corset. His hand cupped her left breast and then right. When Pepper used her hand to separate her folds, Tony pinched her nipple. When Pepper’s tongue ghosted over her clit, Darcy tilted her head back and bit her lip to suppress the moan that wanted to escape. Tony took advantage and bit her ear lobe harshly, before sucking it soothingly. 

Darcy did not know what to do with her hands. Pepper inserted a finger and there was an audible squelch of wetness to greet her. 

Tony grabbed her breast harshly and squeezed, Pepper blew hot air on her clit, Darcy clenched her hands into fists and curled her toes. 

“You’re beautiful.” Tony mouthed at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. “I’m so glad you into our lives Darcy.” 

Pepper added another finger inside her and began sucking on her clit. She pushed the digits in and out, in and out. Darcy gripped Tony’s hair thigh and let her fingernails dig into his flesh. Tony gently cupped her breast before thumbing her nipple into hardening. With the edge of his nail, he circled her areola, poking her nipple gently ever couple of seconds. The gentle action was so in contrast with how harshly he bit down on her shoulder when Pepper added a third finger inside her which caused her to rake her nails down his thighs.

“You doing good sweetie?” Pepper asked from between her legs, her pumping fingers never ceasing. 

“So good.” She moaned, her response had both partners chuckling. Tony soothed the bite mark on her shoulder with his tongue. Pepper went back to sucking her brain out through her clit. How she managed to maintain the same level of enthusiasm for five straight minutes Darcy had no idea. 

“Faster?” She breathed out the question. Her orgasm was close and she knew she only needed a little more to achieve it. 

Tony’s hand moved to her nipple, pinching hard he mouthed kisses up and down her neck and shoulder. Pepper’s clever tongue began to lap at her clit like a kitten drinking milk. She shoved her fingers in and out even faster.

Darcy bent her legs at the knee; putting her feet flat on the bed she resisted the urge to use her legs to pull Pepper closer. Tony’s voice was low as she warned his girlfriend, “I think she’s almost there Pep.”

“More.” She demanded in a growl. The licks at her clit increased in speed and silently Darcy marveled at Pepper’s skill. When the woman added a fourth finger inside her wet passage way but did not slow down the speed of her thrusts or give her time to adjust, Tony commanded “Come for us baby.” 

He squeezed her breast harshly and she whined for wanting both hands on her, but it did the trick all the same. It took another couple of seconds, but then she was coming. Euphoria exploded inside her body and she grit out the words, “Yes, yes, yes, yes.” 

Pepper’s suction on her clit tapered off and her inner muscles stopped pulsating around the woman’s fingers. All too quickly the pleasure receded and she was left with the feeling of ‘I want more’. She shivered as Pepper pulled her fingers free from her passage, pausing to make eye contact she stuck out her tongue and took a long swipe from her fingers, seemingly enjoying the taste of Darcy’s essence. 

Pepper crawled up her body, wiping away the evidence of Darcy’s orgasm from around her mouth with the back of her hand. Pepper shocked her a little by sticking her wet fingers directly into Tony’s mouth, but then she was distracted. She didn’t hesitate as the older woman sought out her lips for a warm sensual kiss. 

She could hear the sound of Tony slicking Pepper’s fingers clean and it was kind of gross but at the same time, hot. 

Reaching up with one hand she carded her fingers through Tony’s hair and then left Pepper’s lips to meet his. Turning awkwardly she endured the pain in her neck and kissed Tony trying to express her gratitude. Having them in her lives thus far had been a blessing and she was so happy. Tony kissed her so gently she couldn’t deny getting misty eyed. 

In an effort to curb ‘the feels’ she pulled away from his lips with a whine. Tony’s eyes were hooded as he panted slightly. She felt overwhelmed and so looked away, to Pepper. 

“That was fucking awesome.” Darcy complimented, her hands going to Pepper’s complicated looking lingerie. She slipped one rope off her shoulder and then cupped the small breast that had been freed. Though she did not have a lot of experience in the bedroom, she did have a lot of experience masturbating. She knew herself to be a selfish lover. One orgasm was never enough to satisfy her and she had on a couple of occasions fallen asleep with a sex toy inside her on low vibration. 

The first orgasm had only whet her appetite for more and she was eager to get to work on another, but…she felt obligated to reciprocate with Pepper as she had done most of the work to get her off. “Thank you.” She said softly as she pulled Pepper forward into another kiss. Her hands caressed the woman’s toned skinny frame. 

Pepper’s hands gently cupped her face as she pulled away. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Pepper.” She thought Pepper would swoop in for another kiss, that her lingerie would be pulled off and Darcy would be expected to go down on her, because fair is fair, but that didn’t happen. 

“Can you go again?” Pepper asked sweetly, her hand moving down to glide over her wet slit. “Or are you too sensitive?” 

“Again!” Darcy shouted enthusiastically. Her eager response made Tony chuckle and kiss her hair, but Pepper merely smirked. 

“How do you feel about having sex with Tony? Penetrative sex, I mean.” Pepper seemed so cautious, it boggled Darcy’s mind that they might think her not up for what they were offering. Tony’s hand joined Pepper’s and together the couple gently caressed her wet slipper lips, not once touching her clit. 

Her earlier nerves were probably why the pair was being so careful, but they needn’t exercise such restraint. “Oh my god I want to fuck him so bad.” 

Tony let out a snort and removed his fingers from teasing her. “Well, you heard the woman Pep.” 

“Do you want to do it in this position?” Pepper asked, more curiosity than caution in her tone now. 

“Um. Actually--”

“No. I wanna look at her.” Tony said, silently supporting her desire to feel connected during the intimate act. “You know I like eye contact.” Darcy nodded agreeing. 

Pepper helped her get up from her seat and turn around to straddle Tony’s legs again face to face. Seeing Tony’s hard dick made her feel like a selfish asshole. She turned to Pepper with a slight frown. “Do you want to do it instead?” 

Immediately the woman looked worried. “Are you not comfortable with--”

“No!” She turned and put a hand on Tony’s cheek hoping to reassure him her hesitancy had nothing to do with her not wanting him. “No, I want to have sex with Tony too. I promise.” 

“Good.” Tony lent forward and pecked her lips, “You had me worried for a second there.” 

“It’s just…” She turned and looked at Pepper pointedly. “You—I doubt you came after,” A little more embarrassed about being so crass with Pepper she lowered her voice saying, “eating me out.” 

Pepper let out a sharp laugh and then covered her mouth with her hand. “I’m sorry,” She apologized, “I don’t mean to laugh at you.”

Darcy scrambled to explain herself better. “Isn’t it your turn to get off? Like, I mean, you did a really good job. Like, ten out of ten would come again,” Tony snorted making her smile. “So, I kind of feel like I should reward you or you should get next turn…I mean I could—I’ve never, before, I’ve never--”

“Eaten pussy?” Tony supplied when she got embarrassed again. 

“You can say it.” Pepper encouraged. “Or you can say orally pleasure? If you like that term better.” 

“I can say pussy.” She could feel her cheeks heating up and averted her gaze to Tony’s scar. 

“But can you say ‘eat pussy’?” Tony challenged. 

She glared at him. “Do you want to get fucked tonight or not?” 

Tony mimed zipping his lips, but his one hand that was free went to her thigh, he stroked her skin calmingly. She glanced at his still tied wrist forlornly. She wanted Tony to hold her. 

Pepper’s gentle hand on her back made her look up, she pushed Darcy’s hair back over her shoulder. “Honey, I thought you understood tonight’s about you. We’re here for you.” 

“But that’s not fair! You made me come you should get an orgasm too.” She cringed, thinking she sounded like a child.

“Darcy.” Tony said her name softly. “Sex isn’t about fair, it’s about love.” 

That made her snort derisively. 

Pepper exhaled loudly and Darcy felt like shit for ruining the mood. She was silent as she watched Pepper get up and join her straddling Tony’s legs. The rope of her lingerie bit into Darcy’s skin briefly before she felt the laces of her corset being tugged on. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, not exactly unhappy about being released from the garment. It was so pretty and it made her feel sexy as hell, but it also trapped heat and she had a river of boob sweat going on. 

“This was all my idea.” Pepper explained as she unlaced Darcy. “The scarf handcuffs. The lingerie. This ridiculous rope bathing suit. I see now what a mistake I’ve made.”

Darcy’s eyes widened at that. Scared she looked to Tony. He sat up as far as his restraint would allow and pet her arm comfortingly, “Not about being with you.” He hurried, “She doesn’t mean being with you was a mistake.” 

Pepper’s hands paused on her laces. “Oh!” 

She felt Pepper put her head on her shoulder. “I’m an idiot.” She muttered before, speaking more clearly. “Tony’s right Darcy, excuse me I misspoke. I meant, the mistake was the theatrics. I—I suppose I was a little nervous and wanted to pull out all the stops to impress you.” She finally freed Darcy from her corseted prison and she took a deep breath in victory.

As Pepper discarded the garment she let her hand run down Darcy’s back. “You’re so young and beautiful. So special and—I’m sorry. I was wrong and controlling and neurotic and this was my fault. I knew you’d never been with a woman before and I just felt compelled to—make it memorable. I guess. ”

Turning she met Peppers sad eyes and couldn’t help but smile for how similar they’d felt, both a little scared of this new sexual adventure; they just dealt with it differently. However in that moment Pepper never looked more beautiful to her. Whenever Pepper was raw and vulnerable with her like this, Darcy fell in love with her a little more. “This night has been perfect.” Reaching out she cupped Pepper’s face, “But I don’t need bells and whistles in the bed room to be impressed with you. I mean, just look at you. You’re amazing Pepper. That thing you did with your tongue was _incredible_!” 

“So you don’t want to run away screaming?” Pepper asked with a half smile.

“Not at all.” She brought Pepper’s face close and kissed her softly. 

“Does this mean we can untie me?” Tony asked making Pepper laugh, but Darcy was still a little confused. 

As Pepper leaned over to untie him Darcy asked, “So you don’t need kinky bondage to get off?” 

“No.” Pepper admitted.

Tony shrugged and looped the scarf around Darcy’s neck, using it pull her close enough to kiss he confessed, “I like being tied up and teased every once in a while.” His hands grouped her chest before moving lower so he could softly pet her stomach. “But I think this is better.”

Tony drew her in for another kiss and she lost herself in it. She only pulled away from his lips when she felt Pepper getting off of the bed. “Where are you going?!” 

She pointed at the bedside table. “I’m going to get my vibrator.” 

“Why-uh-ahhh?” Her question turned into a moan when, Tony finally free to do as he pleased, lifted her up so her chest was level with his mouth. He sucked at her breast, circling her nipple with his tongue and it felt so good. Her hands just fell into his hair, clutching at him to make sure he was secure. Pepper pulled on a string behind her back and the lingerie that had been clinging to her body fell to the floor.

“I have a hard time reaching orgasm.” Pepper confessed as she got back onto the bed to lie beside Tony. “I can’t come from just being eaten out or penetrative sex or digital stimulation.” 

“What?! That’s fucking bullshit--” With his hands free Tony slipped three fingers inside her and Darcy was rendered speechless. 

“Tony’s spent hours between my legs to no avail.” Pepper heaved a sign and turned on her purple device. “Many a partner’s tried, but usually I can only get off with the assistance of a vibe.” With her mouth hung open catching flies, Darcy clung to Tony’s shoulders as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Her eyes tracked the movement as Pepper slipped the device inside herself. “It doesn’t mean I enjoy sex any less.” 

“No wonder you fell for Tony.” She muttered as the man switched his oral attentions to her other breast. Pepper chuckled at her joke and Darcy couldn’t look away as the woman began to masturbate. 

When Tony added a fourth finger inside her, Darcy strained to keep her eyes open and on Pepper, though she wanted nothing more but to tilt her head back and moan. Noticing the effort, the strawberry blonde huskily said, “I like it when you watch me.” 

As Tony released her breast from his mouth, she watched. 

As Tony held his dick upright for her to sit on, she watched as Pepper turned up the setting on her vibrator, settling a little suction thing over her clit. 

As she and Tony came together for the first time, she watched.

As Tony thrust inside her, she clung to him and watched.

As Tony kissed her and her eyes finally closed, focusing on him, the feel of him inside her, the power of his hips, the scratch of his facial hair against her tender skin, she heard Pepper’s device go up another notch.

“Feel good?” Tony asked sounding just a tad vulnerable. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him. When she bit his lower lip and sucked into her mouth making him groan, she considered his question officially answered.

Tony’s hands on her hips were gentle and his thrusts inside her were rough and powerful and she was loving it. When he moved his hand to her clit to rub at her sensitive nub as quickly as he could, she was surprised by how quickly her orgasm built up inside her. 

“I’m close.” She warned. Her eyes shifted back to Pepper, she was thumbing at her own breast and thrusting the toy inside herself in time with Tony’s thrusts.

“Go faster.” She told them, and the device’s high pitched whine rose another octave.

Tony, in a fit of strength and power, flipped them without disengaging from her body. And when he finally settled on top of her, her back flat on the bed, the power of his thrust aided by gravity, made her tense up all over and pleasure washed over her body.

This orgasm was longer than the one she’d had with Pepper and she tried not to read into that. 

Tony fucked her through it, thrusting harder and faster as her inner walls pulsated around his member. She licked at the sweat rolling down his neck as he finally groaned and came inside her. She’d never had a man come inside her before, but prior to that night they’d discussed STDS and contraceptives. She’d had an IUD for a while but never trusted a partner enough to let them ejaculate inside.

“And that’s all folks!” He groaned as he collapsed. When he made to pull out of her, she clutched at him making him stay. 

“Don’t go.” She didn’t want the intense connection she felt with him to disappear yet. He gave her a tender look and kissed her. Her feelings for Pepper and Tony were real in a way she’d never known, they were her friends whom she loved and now they were her friends who were her lovers. She was scared this would ruin the relationship, but also excited about what greater highlights the intimacy would bring them. Being with them was like a sexy adventure and so far she was having a blast. 

As one they turned and watched Pepper. It took the woman another fifteen minutes to bring herself off, she seemed to like it when Tony talked dirty to her, but when Darcy reached out to touch her Pepper explained it broke her concentration. So Darcy tried to help like Tony was. She wasn’t as good at dirty talk as him though. She mostly maintained intense eye contact and whispered, ‘I’m watching you Pepper’. Tony whispered in her ear that when they got Pepper drunk she would them fuck her with the toy and have a little more control and participation. Darcy shivered in anticipation at the thought of helping Pepper actively instead of just being a spectator. 

When Pepper finally achieved orgasm her whole body shook and she let out a loud pitiful whine. 

When she finally turned off the vibrator and removed it from her person, Tony encouraged her to snuggle up to the woman. To do so meant they would have to uncouple and he kissed her while he did it to soften the blow, which she appreciated. Pepper welcomed her into her arms gratefully and Darcy pressed her face against the heated skin of her chest, Tony’s come trickled out from between her legs and to her surprise, Tony lowered himself and licked it out of her. She clutched tightly to Pepper as Tony and his talented tongue drove her to another orgasm. 

“Holy fuck.” 

“Amen.” Tony smirked as he covered them all in a blanket and then sandwiched her in between him and Pepper. The weight of his body pressed up against hers made her feel warm from the inside out. It wasn’t a perfect first time, there had been awkwardness, feelings talk, and some miscommunication, but all in all Darcy counted it as a great success.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
\-------------------------------------------)))------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy’s outfits  


Pepper’s Outfits  


Tony’s Outfits  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know in the comments if you would prefer a POV slice of life OR another peak under the covers?
> 
> If you use the invite code WICKED17WRITER to sign up for Poshmark you will receive $10 to spend on whatever you want!   
> & bonus! You can look me up on the app and buy some of my crap!...I mean pre-loved treasures...I also am selling a lot of stuff new with tags. (Hell yeah, BLATANT SELF PROMOTION!!!!)  
> So....POSHMARK, try it!


	2. Stephen/Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen/Darcy's first 'date'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slice of Life Chapter.  
> No smut.  
> Implied smut, though.

Chapter 2 – Stephen/Darcy

“First Date”  
.  
.  
.

Darcy excitedly put the finishing touches on her outfit. Following her birthday party she’d learned Stephen had a sheer clothing kink and seeing as he was taking her out on a ‘normal’ date, she’d dressed appropriately to drive him wild. Slipping on her sheer lilac gloves she gave herself a once over in the mirror and told her reflection, “Yas, Queen! Slay!”

Giggling she did a little twirl to admire how her sheer pink skirt flared out. She looked impishly sexy with a dash of class. Stephen refused to tell her what he had in mind for the evening but told her to dress to impress. She was pretty sure she’d hit the mark perfectly. 

When Stephen arrived via portal to pick her up for their date she was a little speechless. He’d shaved his facial hair. Stephen smiled at her warmly and held out a bouquet of daisies. “For you.” 

She got over her surprise quickly. “What’d you do to your face!” She squawked as she grabbed his chin and tilted his head to the left and then the right. 

Stephen pouted not bothering to move her hand away. “You don’t like it?” 

“I…” She let her nylon covered palm caress the smooth cheek of his face. With the glove and the newly shorn skin the sensation was…different. Her eyes flickered up to his worried ones and she smiled at him reassuringly. “I don’t hate it.” 

In her heels she only had to lift up onto her toes a little bit to give him a peck on the lips. “Good.” Stephen mumbled against her lips. “You look beautiful by the way.” 

“Thank you.” Pulling back Darcy brought the flowers he’d given her up to her nose and inhaled deeply. They smelled like nothing to her. She smiled plastically and threw the bouquet on the table behind her. Stephen frowned at the action but didn’t ask about gift she casually discarded. Instead he clapped his hands together awkwardly and asked, “Are you ready to go?” 

“Yup.”  
.  
.  
.  
He took her to a magic show. It was a amateur elderly duo called ‘Morty the Magnificent and the Sensational Maude’. They were terrible. 

“And for my next trick, I will make my lovely assistant disappear! I assure you!” The old man in the cape and top hat cried out theatrically. He then looked over at his wife; she was just standing still smiling plastically at the audience, obviously missing her cue. “Psst! Psst. Honey?....MAUDE!”

“What!?” The elderly woman yelled back, her plastic smile giving way to familiar annoyance. 

“The trick!” He said waving his the long thick black sheet in his hands. “C’mere!”

The Sensational Maude rolled her eyes and walked slowly across the stage to her husband. The man covered her in a sheet and then addressed the audience. “Now, I will say the magic words. _Blippity, boppity, azarath, Minnesota!_ ”

When Morty the magician pulled the sheet off his wife she was not disappeared, but she was sound asleep and snoring. “Dammit Maude!” 

Darcy turned her face into Stephen’s shoulder to suppress her laughter. “I’m so sorry.” He apologized, “I didn’t realize the show would be this painful.” 

With her laughter finally somewhat contained, she lifted her head from his jacket and put her chin on his shoulder. “Are you kidding?” She whispered into his ear, “This is the best magic show I’ve ever seen!”

Stephen frowned at her so she pecked his cheek and rested her head on his arm, her eyes once again trained on the stage where husband and wife were now squabbling about who had messed up the trick. 

“You’re a terrible magician Mort!” Maude accused with a pointing finger. “I don’t know how you tricked these people into purchasing tickets but I’m finished with you and the show!” 

“You say that every show!” Morty yelled to his wife’s retreating back. And then the man seemed to realize he still had about 30 paying customer’s undivided attention. He put on a forced smile and let out a fake laugh, “ha, ha, ha.” He flipped his cape dramatically over his shoulder and rubbed his hands together. “All part of the show folks, rest assured, we have a lot of—“ He looked over at the curtain and seemed to gulp in fear. “Morty the Magnificent has a lot more up his sleeves. I assure you.” 

Darcy felt a little bad for the old man as he scanned the crowd with a desperate look in his eyes, “Is anyone brave enough to—uh, volunteer?” 

Not even hesitating, Darcy grabbed Stephen’s hand and forced him to raise it in the air. “He volunteers!” She shouted eagerly, turning to Stephen she slapped at his arm muttering, “Stand up, stand up, stand up!” 

With a beleaguered but affection look on his face, Stephen acquiesced and got on his feet. He was the only one. Morty’s face lit up and he pointed at her boyfriend. “Yes! You young man, don’t be shy, don’t be shy. Come up here.”

Darcy clapped enthusiastically and even attempted to whistle. “Yay! Go Stephen!” There was a smattering of applause as Stephen got on stage with the aging magician. 

Morty was rummaging around in his trunk of magic supplies and emerged with a square silk scarf and a bottle of water. He smiled at Stephen like the other man was a life preserver. “Hello young fellow, hello. What’s your name?”

“Stephen.” Her boyfriend said quietly.

“Louder!” Darcy yelled out mockingly, “We can’t hear you!” 

Stephen chuckled at her and repeated himself louder. “My name is Stephen Strange.” 

“Strange?” Morty echoed, stroking his chin, “Interesting name.” 

“I’m an interesting man.” Stephen quipped as he shot her a smoldering smirk. Morty looked out in the audience and spotted her, his eyebrows rose comically high.

The magician let out a wolf whistle and nudged Stephen with his elbow. “That your girl in the audience there? The one in the pink and white, with the…?” Morty made an exaggerated hourglass shape in the air with his hand. Stephen blushed, nodding. “Lucky man.” 

“You have no idea.” Stephen said with a gentle look in her direction. 

“And what do you do for a living Mr. Strange?” Morty inquired with a pleasant smile. 

“Doctor Strange actually. I was a world renowned brain surgeon until a few years ago.” Stephen had a pinch of haughtiness when he boasted of his medical career. From the way he spoke it sounded like he was implying he retired young and rich, as opposed to the tragic truth. Which for the purposes of public appearances, was probably less complicated. 

“A doctor!” Morty repeated sounding mockingly impressed. He then turned his eyes on her and called out, “Young lady! Is this your man?” 

“Yes sir!” She chirped with a wide grin. 

“You bagged a brain surgeon at such a young age? Good on you! Hope he didn’t insist on a pre-nup.” 

Stephen quickly corrected the magicians false assumption, “Actually, it’s our first date.” 

“First date in public, you mean!” Darcy called out reminding him. A chuckle went through the crowd and she could only imagine how they were enjoying themselves now that the magician wasn’t attempting to wow them with magic any longer. The old man had a charm and a quick wit enough to entertain without the smoke and mirrors. Maybe after tonight’s show he’d make the transition from magician to comedian?

“Why don’t you come join your man, young lady? Morty the magician will astound you and make this the most memorable date you’ve ever experienced.”

Darcy stood up and smoothed out her skirt before looping her purse over her chest and making her way up the front of the room. Stephen moved to the steps and offered her his hands as she ascended the stairs to join him. While that was going on, Morty set up his water bottle on a little podium. He extended his hand for her to shake and smiled at her warmly. “Hello young miss, nice to meet you. What is your name?”

“Darcy.” She answered as she glanced down at their joined hands; he was shaking her hand for way too long. A twitter went through the crowd as Morty kept her hand captive as they spoke. 

“And what do you do for a living?” 

“Uh,” Darcy faltered, “I’m in between jobs right now.” 

“Taking time to ‘find yourself’ are you?” Morty asked. 

“You could say that.” She answered. 

In an aside to the audience Morty remarked, “Ah, to be young and pretty and financially stable enough to support a wanderlust lifestyle.” A ripple of laughter went through the crowd at her expense. 

Darcy’s frowned at the dig and tugged on her hand, but Morty kept it trapped. So she asked, “Can I have my hand back now, dude?”

“Ah!” He released her, “But of course.” The magician took a step towards the podium which he set up with the water bottle and scarf, “On with the show! Do either one of you have a coin on you?” 

Stephen patted his jacket pockets then his pants searchingly, “I don’t seem to. Sorry.” 

“And you miss?” Morty asked hopefully.

Darcy smiled at him broadly before opening her pink pig shaped purse and producing a shiny quarter. With a flourish that caused another chuckle throughout the crowd, she handed over the coin. Morty patted her hand and muttered, “Bless you.” 

“So what’s the trick Morty?” Darcy prompted. She sort of felt bad for the man failing so publicly and was determined to act amazed by anything he attempted. 

“I want you all to watch carefully now,” Morty instructed the audience, “I am going to put this bottle of water right on top of the penny, but first to prove this bottle is no illusion--” The elderly man unscrewed the cap took a quick drink and then spit out some water in a high arc onto the stage below. People snickered and Morty seemed to be gaining new confidence from the comedic direction the show was taking. “Now, as I said, I will put this bottle of water on top of the penny. Then put this scarf over the bottle.” 

Morty looked over at her, “Do you sense any tomfoolery on my part young miss?” 

“Uh. No?” She wasn’t sure what tomfoolery he was referring to, but her response made the crowd chuckle so she smiled at the old man cheerfully. 

He grinned back at her and then turned to address the audience once again. “Now, when I say the magic words, the penny will magically appear inside the bottom of the water bottle.” 

“Impossible!” Darcy cried out dramatically.

Morty pointed at her, feeding off her energy he responded, “So you say! But I assure you, when you attend one of Morty the Magificent’s shows, the impossible _is_ possible.” The old man then turned sharply to Stephen. “Sir! You will test the validity of my claims.” 

“Sure.” Stephen replied dryly, making Darcy and the crowd twitter at his relaxed demeanor in comparison to the magician and Darcy. 

Morty put his hands over the fabric covered water bottle and produced a magic wand from inside his sleeve. With great flare and showmanship the man waved his wand and called out, “ _Blippity, boppity, azarath, Minnesota!_ ”

The magic words he used were so odd that yet again the crowd chuckled. Morty smirked at them as if he was in on the joke. With a hummed ‘ta da’ Morty pulled back the towel and stepped aside making room for Stephen. “Mr. Strange, if you would look inside the bottle and tell the audience what you see…” 

Stephen gave her pinched look before stepping forward and looking into the top of the open water bottle. Once his face was in position, Morty squeezed the water bottle causing it to explode and splash right in Stephen’s face. The crowd roared with laughter. Darcy herself, pointed at her boyfriend and laughed. It was hilarious how he walked right into that. 

Morty smiled at her dripping boyfriend’s un-amused face. “Just a little trick, young man.” He handed Stephen the scarf to dry his face with and looked over at her, “Just a bit of fun to lighten the mood.” 

Darcy clapped exaggeratedly and said, “Bravo!” Morty took a bow and tipped his hat, first to her, then the crowd who had joined in on her clapping. 

“You know,” Stephen said once the laughter and adulation died down. “I’m a bit of a magician myself.” He threw the scarf back at the older man. Morty was too slow to catch it and it fluttered to the floor. 

“You are?” Morty said slowly dragging his eyes up from the scarf to meet Stephen’s perturbed gaze. He smiled at him cockily. “You don’t say?” Then in an aside to the crowd he commented, “Suddenly the name Mr. Strange makes perfect sense.” 

“Doctor Strange.” Stephen reminded him. 

“But of course!” Morty said with a mocking hand waving flourish. “And what, pray tell, does a brain doctor know about the mystic arts?” 

Darcy let out a sharp laugh at the man’s unintentional spot-on wording. Stephen smirked at her reaction though his words were for Morty the magician. “You’d be surprised Mr. Magnificent.” 

She wasn’t certain where Stephen was going with this, but she was into it. She was sure he would use enough subtly to not ‘out’ himself and his magical abilities, but if he was super obvious they could always blame it on being plants in the crowd and a part of Morty’s show all along. 

“I would very much like to be surprised young man. Old dogs and new tricks and all that.” Morty said with a smirk of his own as he issued a challenge, “Please, impress me if you can.” 

Stephen said nothing as he walked towards her; she had no idea what he was doing but the intent in his eyes had her straightening up in anticipation. When he reached out and gently picked up the chain strap of her purse and lifted it over her head and off her a shiver went through her body. Stephen’s quiet confidence really did it for her. 

“Do you like Darcy’s purse?” Stephen asked as he held the item aloft, showing it off to the audience and Morty alike. It was a hot pink in color and pig shaped….with wings. “She’s obviously a stunner, but her looks aren’t what have kept my interest.” 

“You admire her sense of style?” Morty guessed.

Stephen’s lips twitched in suppressed amusement. “Yes, but no.” He held her purse up by it’s chain strap and gave the pig a spin. “Even when appearing classy and fashionable, she effortlessly injects humor into any and every situation.” 

Under his breath he began to mumble in a foreign language. A murmur went through the crowd as her purse began to spin faster and faster, far too fast to still be propelled by natural means. Darcy looked over at Morty and found him just as wide eyed as the rest of the crowd. 

Stephen continued to mumble for a few more seconds until he stopped, with a snort. He blinked, clearing his eyes of intense focus and the spinning purse began to slow down. When it finally stopped, Stephen quickly put his hand under it so it rested in the palm of his hand. That’s when Darcy noticed the pig’s snout twitch.

“Oh my god.” She whispered, delighted a smile spread across her face. “You didn’t?!” 

Stephen grinned confidently, “Well, I did bring you to a _magic_ show, right?” The pig purse in his hand began to move on its own. Its eyes blinked, it shook out one leg, then the other. And finally it shook it’s wigs, before stretching them out testing. 

Stephen cast Morty a scathingly confident smile. “And if Mr. Magnificent is not up to the task of providing such magical faire, I shall have to bring the ‘mystical arts’ whimsy myself.” 

The hot pink flying pig purse took flight and a gasp went through the crowd. 

Dropping all swagger and charm Morty asked with childlike wonder, “How are you doing this?” 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. A magician never reveals his secrets,” Stephen quipped playfully. “You should know that Morty.”

The flying pig tried to escape but Stephen kept tight hold of the strap not letting it go too far away. It was amazing and the coolest magic trick the world had ever seen, however it was like everyone in the room was too stunned to clap. Or maybe they were too afraid of the ‘magical power’ on display, somehow sensing that Stephen was the real deal and the flying pig purse was not just a flimsy trick. 

Nevertheless when the animated object let out a loud “SNORT!” applause thundered in the tiny room. Lead of course, by Darcy.

“Oh my gosh, Stephen!” She squealed in delight as the flying pig who’d been trying to fly towards the crowd suddenly changed direction when they began making so much noise. The pig flew back to Stephen hiding it’s face in his chest. Darcy went to his side and pet the purse gently cooing, “It’s okay Miss Piggy, its okay. Stephen, this is the cutest thing ever!” 

“Miss Piggy?” Stephen asked with a wry grin. 

“Well it was either Miss Piggy or Wilbur or Babe or FB which would stand for ‘future bacon’ but I’m not a monster!” Darcy pursed her lips playfully, “Besides. She’s pink! So duh, Miss Piggy!” 

“Of course dear.” Stephen agreed with a twinkle in his eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
After taking a bow and telling Morty he would make a better comedian than magician, Stephen and Darcy escaped out the backstage door and then through a portal back to his room at Karma-Taj. 

She was a little sad when the animated object spell wore off, Stephen explained it was only a parlor trick and the flying pig purse was never really alive, just magically animated to imitate the animal it’s design was based on. She had hoped the Cloak of Levitation and Miss Piggy could have become friends and had adventures of their own, Brave Little Toaster style, but alas. 

“So do you think that will end up on youtube?” Stephen asked as he unbuttoned his jacket to reveal one of the sexiest and classiest male sheer shirts she’d ever seen. It was weird how seeing his nipple through the semi-transparent fabric just made her libido flare to life. Stephen came off as such a stuffy smarmy know it all. It was days like today, when he showed her his thoughtful, funny, playful side that she was reminded of what made him so sexy to her. Besides the obvious. 

“Have you been wearing that the whole time?” She asked, drawn closer to him as if by tractor beam. She picked up the solid black tie and pulled him down so she could kiss him. 

Stephens arms came around her waist and suddenly she was in the air and they were falling back onto his bed. Pulling away from his lips she ran her hand over the fabric at his chest teasing his nipple. It hardened under her touch and he visibly shivered. “I like your shirt.” 

“I like your everything.” Stephen replied, lust coloring his voice into a husky drawl. 

Darcy let out a quiet laugh before diving back in for another kiss. They made out for a while, just groping and fondling each other over their clothes. When the heat built up inside her felt like she would explode if they didn’t kick things up a notch, she started tugging at this tie and bulling at his buttons.

Only she couldn’t fuck around with buttons when his smooth skin was just a thin layer of fabric away. So, like they were in a bad porno, she yanked the two sides of his shirt apart and sent buttons flying across the floor. “Wow.” Stephen said awed and panting as she grabbed his tie and yanked his head up to meet hers in a heated kiss while she simultaneously sat them up right and climbed off his lap. “No,” He said pitifully as she dragged her lips away and stepped back out of his reach, “Where are you going?” 

“I brought something special,” She answered vaguely as she ran for her purse and then hid behind the curtain, “Don’t peek!” 

“No!” Stephen objected but she could hear he was obeying her request and remaining on the bed and not coming to investigate what she was doing. “I wanted to tear your clothes off too.” 

“You’ll get your chance,” She assured him trying to keep the effort out of her voice as she changed her clothes as quickly as possible. “Just be patient.” 

Carefully she removed her hair bow and unwound her hair tie. Fluffing her hair she knew the soft curls would make her look angelic and sinful all at once. 

“How much longer?” Stephen whined.

“Aw, don’t be a baby Stephen.” She said as she came out from behind the privacy screen. The look on Stephen’s face as he took in her sheer lingerie and glove ensemble was well worth the effort. Giving a little spin her sheer embroidered skirt flared out flashing a little more butt cheek than he was probably expecting due to her only wearing lingerie underneath. 

“So,” She asked with a cheeky grin, “Worth the wait?” 

“Well worth it.” Stephen said in a guttural tone. And then he was up and moving towards her and she was moving forward to meet him.

They met and kissed and before more salacious activities could take up the bulk of her brain function, she pulled away from his lips and said, in a shy voice, “I had fun on our date tonight Stephen, thanks for taking me out.” 

He surprised her by picking her up and tossing her onto the bed. “Fun’s not over yet.” 

When he jumped onto her she let out a delighted squeal that turned very quickly into a moan.  
.  
.  
.  
By the end of the night they were sated, sweaty, and exhausted. And for the life of her she couldn’t figure out how Stephen made sex more memorable than a hot pink flying pig purse. But he did!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Darcy’s Date Outfit  
  
Stephen’s Date Outfit  
  
Darcy’s Sexy Lingerie  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference all chapters in the series that are smutty will have a * in the chapter title and summary. The rest will be slice of life pieces like this that usually end in implied smut.
> 
> If you use the invite code WICKED17WRITER to sign up for Poshmark you will receive $10 to spend on whatever you want!   
> & bonus! You can look me up on the app and buy some of my crap!...I mean pre-loved treasures...I also am selling a lot of stuff new with tags. (Hell yeah, BLATANT SELF PROMOTION!!!!)  
> So....POSHMARK, try it!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos?  
> Leave a kudos?  
> Leave a kudos?  
> Leave a kudos?


End file.
